Good Bye Yesterday, Welcome Tomorrow
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Summary : Shikamaru diminta untuk menggantikan Asuma-sensei mengajar di Konoha High dan mencari tahu penyebab berubahnya sikap Naruto. Mampukah ia? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa yang membuatnya berubah?


**Yume balik lagi…..!**

**Kali ini dengan pairing Shikanaru. Yume jadi tergila-gila dengan pair ini setelah membaca ficnya **

**Akina Usagi**

**Judulnya kalau gak salah the Only One ya?**

**Kalau salah cari aja di list my favorit storiesku.**

**Warning:**

**Shou-ai, Miss typo**

**Alur cepat, writernya amatir.**

**This is it**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Good Bye Yesterday, Welcome Tomorrow by YumeYume-chan  
**

**Info : Bold = flashback**

"…**." = talk**

**Summary : Shikamaru diminta untuk menggantikan Asuma-sensei mengajar di Konoha High dan mencari tahu penyebab berubahnya sikap Naruto. Mampukah ia? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa yang membuatnya berubah?**

Suara hiruk pikuk orang yang berlalu lalang tidak mengusik seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap pada sebuah kursi di kereta pagi itu. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru itu tampak tidur dengan sangat nyenyak seolah ia sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Tunggu!" teriak seorang pemuda pirang dengan rambut berantakan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan pakaiannya.

'blam!'

"fyuh, aku selamat. Hampir saja aku telat ke sekolah," seru pemuda pirang tersebut.

"dari pada itu lebih baik kau naikkan resleting celanamu itu!" sela seorang pemuda yang sedang meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

Naruto sukses berblushing ria ditempatnya berdiri saking malunya. Tapi setelah beberapa menit terdiam tanpa menaikkan resleting celananya ia pun menoleh pada pemuda yang tadi menegurnya.

"ma…maaf bisa membantuku sedikit?" kata Naruto takut-takut.

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tampang bosan,"apa?"

"to….tolong tutupi aku," jawab Naruto.

"haah! Kau tidak bisa berbalik apa?" sahut Shikamaru dengan cuek dan bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

"ba….bajuku terjepit," kata Naruto dengan sangat pelan namun masih mampu didengar oleh Shikamaru.

"ck, merepotkan!" gerutu Shikamaru dengan nada malas namun toh akhirnya ia berdiri juga dan melindungi Naruto.

"terima kasih!" sahut Naruto pelan lalu membetulkan celananya. Setelah membetulkan celananya ia pun berkata lagi,"sudah, anda boleh minggir."

"…."

"hei," ucap Naruto lagi yang sama sekali tidak digubris.

'zzzzzzz'

Naruto sweatdrop!

'bisa-bisanya orang ini tidur sambil berdiri begini?' batin Naruto. Ia pun mencoba untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut, dengan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan melirik pada pemuda yang sudah menolongnya.

'deg!'

"**hey, teme!"**

"**apa dobe?"**

"**tolong lindungi aku"**

"**hah?"**

"**Ck, bajuku terjepit di pintu teme! Aku gak bisa bergerak!"**

"**kau ini, dasar dobe!"**

"**nah, sudah teme, minggir sana!"**

"…**."**

"**teme!"**

"**biarkan aku begini sebentar dobe! Aku ngantuk tahu!"**

"**hah, ya sudahlah!"**

'**ZZZZZZ'**

"PEMBERITAHUAN PADA PARA PENUMPANG YANG AKAN TURUN PADA STASIUN BERIKUTNYA AGAR BERSIAP-SIAP. KERETA AKAN TIBA SEBENTAR LAGI."

Suara pemberitahuan itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

'sadarlah Naruto, dia itu masa lalu!' batin Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Reflex ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan bayangan yang baru saja melintas dalam ingatannya. Dan…

'duk'

"aduh!" seru Shikamaru yang kaget karena kepalanya yang tiba-tiba dihantam benda keras yang ternyata kepala Naruto.

"ah! Maaf, maafkan a-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat permintaan maafnya, ia sudah jatuh terjungkal kebelakang akibat pintu kereta yang terbuka.

"ck, merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru lalu menarik Naruto untuk berdiri,"kau itu selain berisik benar-benar ceroboh ya?" sambung Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran Naruto.

"wah, maaf aku duluan ya? Sebentar lagi aku gerbang akan ditutup!" seru Naruto dan langsung berlari meninggalkan shikamaru. Namun belum jauh ia berlari ia segera berbalik dan berteriak dengan suara yang melebihi suara kereta api,"TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG TADI YA!" dan ia pun menghilang dalam kerumunan orang-orang.

"kenapa aku harus mengajar murid seperti dia? Merepotkan,' gerutu Shikamaru dan berjalan dengan malas ke arah yang dilewati Naruto tadi.

Naruto berjalan perlahan ke kelasnya sambil menggerutu,"hah! Padahal tadi aku sudah lari masih telat juga. Mana sekarang pelajarannya Asuma-sensei yang killer. Bisa mati aku!"

Sesampainya di depan kelas, Naruto meneguk ludahnya sebelum membuka pintu kelas lalu menunduk,"maaf sensei, saya terlambat!"

Bukan suara sang guru yang memarahinya yang menyambut Naruto, melainkan suara tawa teman sekelasnya. Dan dengan wajah cengok Naruto memandang ke arah teman-temannya.

"dasar baka! Kau lupa ya kalau Asuma-sensei sedang ke luar negeri untuk urusan keluarga?" sahut Sakura yang melihat wajah bodoh sahabatnya itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"eh? Lalu untuk apa aku lari-lari sepanjang jalan tadi? Kan gak belajar. Nyebellin deh!" sungut Naruto lalu duduk di atas meja guru. Hei, mumpung guru killer itu gak ada bagusnya kita main ap-" ucapan Naruto terputus saat seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato segi tiga terbalik di pipinya melemparnya dengan kertas.

Naruto tersenyum,"oke! Kita perang lempar kertas!" teriak Naruto lalu balas melempar Kiba dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"hei, jangan mengotori kelas ini. jam berikutnya kita kan masih masuk. Lagi pula nanti aku yang repot piket kelas!" seru Sakura yang tidak diindahkan oleh para anak cowok kelas itu.

Seketika kelas itu pun ramai dengan teriakan para penghuni kelas yang sangat kekanakan itu. Beruntung kelas mereka berada paling ujung sehingga tidak terlalu mengganggu kelas lain. Saking asyiknya mereka bermain mereka tidak menyadari seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut yang juga diikat tinggi tengah memandang mereka dengan bosan. Pemuda itu pun segera berjalan ke arah meja guru yang di atasnya sudah berdiri Naruto yang masih terus tertawa tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

Sing….

Mendadak kelas yang tadinya ribut langsung diam saat melihat tatapan marah Shikamaru.

"hahahahaha, hei kenapa kalian semua diam? Seperti melihat sensei Killer saja," seru Naruto yang rupanya masih belum menyadari adanya awan mendung di belakangnya.

"kalau kau tidak ingin aku membocorkan kejadian di kereta tadi pagi sebaiknya kau segera duduk di kursimu, bocah berisik," kata Shikamaru dengan suara datar.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang yang mirip dengan pemuda yang ia temui saat di kereta. Namun yang berbeda adalah bukan tampang bosan yang dia dapatkan. Melainkan wajah serius yang seolah-olah siap membuatnya merasakan neraka Matematika.

'glek'

"ma…maafkan aku sensei!" seru Naruto dan membuat yang lainnya kaget.

"sensei?" seru mereka semua.

"eh? Ahahaha, maaf ya. Melihat matamu tadi aku pikir kau adalah si guru Killer. Kau anak baru ya?" sahut Naruto meralat ucapannya tadi.

"seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu Uzumaki Naruto," kata Shikamaru cuek.

"eh? Iya ya. Maaf ya yang tadi pagi. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Kita kan belum pernah berkenalan," Tanya Naruto yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya jongkok (meja guru).

"aku adalah guru pengganti Asuma-sensei," jawab Shikamaru

"oh, guru pengganti toh?" seru Naruto gak mudeng. Namun setelah bebrapa detik,"maafkan aku sensei!" teriak Naruto lalu melompat turun dan segera menundukkan kepalanya yang disambut pinggiran meja dengan sangat tidak lembutnya.

"ittai" serunya

"bodoh" kata Sakura melihat kecerobohan sahabatnya itu.

"aku bilang duduk Uzumaki," kata Shikamaru lagi.

Setelah Naruto duduk di bangkunya, Shikamaru pun memperkenalkan dirinya seperlunya,"Namaku Naara Shikamaru, sementara ini menggantikan Asuma-sensei yang masih ada urusan penting di Amerika."

"maaf sensei," sela seorang murid wanita berambut pirang bernama Ino.

"ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru

"apa anda benar-benar pengganti Asuma-sensei? Saya rasa anda masih sangat muda. Saya rasa anda sendiri belum berusia 20 tahun bukan? Bagaimana mungkin anda mau mengajari kami? Terlebih lagi, Asuma-sensei adalah wali kelas ini?" Tanya Ino dengan mata menantang.

"dengar Yamanaka Ino, aku tidak merasa wajib untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Jika aku tidak yakin maka aku tidak akan berada di sini," jawab Shikamaru dengan kecuekan tingkat tingginya.

"saya mengerti sensei," jawab ino dengan tampang kesal.

"wah dia sensei yang hebat kan Ino? Dia bisa mematahkan pertanyaanmu tadi. Guru pengganti Asuma-sensei yang lain biasanya akan langsung berkeringat dingin mendengar pertanyaanmu yang meremehkan mereka," bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"huh! Tunggu saja dasar guru sialan!" umpat Ino pelan.

"Haruno dan Yamanaka silahkan keluar," kata Shikamaru yang masih menulis di papan tulis.

"tapi sensei apa salah kami?" protes Sakura.

"kalian membicarakan hal tidak penting tadi. Dan jangn pikir aku tidak mendengarkan umpatanmu Yamanaka," jawab Shikamaru.

"tch!" lalu Ino dan Sakura pun keluar tanpa bisa melawan.

Selesai menuliskan materi atau tepatnya soal quiz di papn tulis, Shikamaru pun berkata,"tulis soal di atas dan kerjakan. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi," kata Shikamaru lalu pergi.

"che! Guru itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang entah siapa," sahut salah seorang murid

"iya benar. Tapi siapa ya? Rasanya aku seperti bertemu kegelapan deh," timpal murid yang lain

"Kiba, bisa tolong serahkan jawabanku pada Naara-sensei? aku agak pusing gara-mengerjakan soal ini," kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"oke!" kata Kiba menyanggupi. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Naruto segera beranjak meninggalkan kelas tersebut menuju UKS sekolah.

5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, Shikamaru masuk dan meminta semua murid menyetor jawaban mereka. Ia mengernyit heran saat Kiba mengumpulkan dua kertas jawaban.

"ini punya Naruto sensei," kata Kiba seolah mengetahui kebingungan sang sensei.

"di mana dia?" Tanya Shikamaru

"tadi dia bilang kurang sehat dan mau istirahat ke UKS," jawab Kiba

"baiklah," kata Shikamaru lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"_**Shikamaru aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menggantikanku sementara di Konoha High School,"**_

"_**ck, merepotkan. Kenapa harus aku? Aku kan masih kuliah,"**_

"_**sebentar saja, aku ada urusan di Amerika. Lagi pula aku rasa kau sedang bosan dengan kuliahmu itu kan?"**_

"_**haah, jadi kapan aku harus mulai mengajar,"**_

"_**kau bisa mengajar mulai lusa. Oh ya, aku ingin kau memperhatikan seorang siswa bernama Uzumaki Naruto,"**_

"_**hm? Kenapa?"**_

"_**hahaha, kau pasti akan tertarik,"**_

"_**lebih baik anda segera menyelesaikan urusan anda Asuma-sensei. aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan terlalu lama,"**_

"_**hahahaha, baiklah."**_

'ck, kalau saja bukan Asuma-sensei yang meminta, lagi pula ada apa sih dengan anak berisik itu?' batin Shikamaru.

"Naara-san, anda dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama," kata seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu.

"baiklah, terima kasih Shizune-san," kata Shikamaru lalu pergi menemui sang kepala sekolah.

"bagaimana keadaan kelas XIIe Shikamaru?" Tanya Tsunade saat Shikamaru telah sampai ke ruangannya.

"berisik dan merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"ah, mungkin itu adalah pelampiasan mereka yang sebentar lagi ikut ujian, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya tsunade lagi.

"seperti yang sudah aku katakana tadi dia itu berisik dan merepotkan. Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di kereta. Tampaknya dia terlambat jika melihat pakaiannya yang berantakan. Setelah itu di kelas ia malah melakukan perang kertas. Seperti anak kecil, lalu otaknya itu tampaknya lambat dalam memproses suatu kejadian," jelas Shikamaru.

"hahahahahaha, dia masih seperti biasanya," tawa Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, bisakah anda jelaskan mengenai anak itu padaku? Anda dan Asumap-sensei tampaknya mengetahui sesuatu tentang anak itu, lalu apa hubungannya anak itu denganku?" Tanya Shikamaru langsung.

Tsunade hanya menatap Shikamaru cukup lama, lalu tersenyum,"jadi kau ingin tahu ya?"

Naara shikamaru menghela napas berat. Dia jadi mengerti alasan mengapa ia yang dipanggil oleh Asuma-sensei untuk menggantikannya mengajar.

"_**aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagi orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya dengan begitu baik tentu akan menganggap bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi sudah setahun lebih aku merasa bahwa dia berubah. Mungkin dia masih tertawa, mungkin dia masih terlihat gembira, tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang dari anak itu. dulu ia berada di kelas XIIa begitu juga dengan Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka semua berada di kelas yang sekarang karena mereka ingin terus menemani Naruto. Namun mulai lusa mereka sudah harus kembali di kelas XIIa karena protes dari orang tua mereka. Aku tidak ingin Naruto terus berada di kelas itu. Dia itu anak yang pintar, tetapi seperti yang ku bilang tadi anak itu mulai berubah sejak setahun yang lalu. Ia pernah datang ke sekolah dengan wajah babak belur. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat kabar bahwa ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sering melakukan penganiayaan di sekitar sini. Aku harap itu bukan dia. Aku ingin kau mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu juga membuktikan bahwa pelaku penganiayaan itu bukanlah dia,"**_

"_**aku yakin kau mampu kan? Sebagai seorang calon psikolog."**_

'haah, apa hubungannya denganku sih? Lagi pula aku kan bukan akan menjadi psikolog seperti itu. Aku kuliah pun hanya memenuhi tuntutan orang tua saja. Ck mendokusei,' batin Shikamaru.

Keesokan harinya, setelah naruto membeli roti untuk makan siang ia pun di panggil oleh Kiba, "oey, Naruto! Sepulang sekolah kau disuruh menghadap ke ruang guru oleh Naara-sensei."

"oh, oke! Aku duluan ya!" seru Naruto meninggalkan Kiba yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih,'sampai kapan kau akan begini Naruto?'

Naruto bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Wajahnya yang tadi riang kini berubah menjadi tidak berekspresi. Tatapannya kosong. Ia menatap langit yang agak mendung hari ini.

"_**sampai kapan kau mau di sini dobe? Sebentar lagi hujan."**_

"_**tunggu sebentar lagi teme, aku ini suka hujan tahu!"**_

"_**tapi bukan berarti kau boleh hujan-hujanan begitu dobe?"**_

"_**kau ini kenapa jadi cerewet begitu sih?"**_

"_**itu karena aku peduli padamu dobe!"**_

"_**eh?"**_

"_**bodoh!"**_

"_**eh? Teme tunggu aku!"**_

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu itu kembali berputar dalam ingatan Naruto. Tetes-tetes hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahinya, namun ia tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"kalau sekarang aku boleh berdiri di bawah hujan ini kan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"rasanya tenang sekali berada di sini, aku merasa terlindungi," ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Bel masuk tak dipedulikan oleh naruto, ia terus berdiri di bawah guyuran air hujan yang membasahi bumi. Tak disadarinya tiga pasang mata tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Bahkan sepasang mata berwarna hijau telah banjir oleh air mata.

"Sakura, jangan menangis. Aku juga bersedih tapi kau harus kuat, kita harus selalu menemaninya," kata Ino.

"Ino benar Sakura, kita akan selalu bersamanya. Perlahan dia pasti akan kembali seperti dulu lagi," kata Kiba mencoba menghibur Sakura.

"sampai kapan? Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Dia menderita gara-gara si brengsek itu. Aku tidak terima sahabatku diperlakukan seperti ini!" seru Sakura lalu beranjak pergi.

Kedua temannya yang lain pun ikut mengejarnya.

"kau tidak boleh menyalahkannya Sakura. Kau tahu mereka sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal ini. terlebih lagi dia. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyakiti Naruto," sahut Ino mencoba memberi penjelasan pada sakura.

"lalu apa?" teriak Sakura frustasi,"sebelum mengenalnya, naruto selalu ceria. Sebelum mengenalnya Naruto bahagia. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan tidak mengenal sahabatku sendiri. Tawa yang dia tunjukkan setiap hari adalah tawa kosong! Kebahagiaan itu sudah tidak ada lagi di matanya. Menurut kalian aku harus bagaimana? Akan lebih baik kalau Naruto tidak pernah mengenalnya!"

'plakk'

"jangan bodoh Sakura! Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang mengenal Naruto? Apa kau pikir kau adalah orang yang selalu ada untuknya? Kau, aku dan Kiba juga orang lain pernah mengucilkannya. Dulu dia juga selalu tertawa meskipun kita semua menyakitinya. Kita hanya bisa terus ada di sisinya sampai ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk melepas masa lalunya dan membuka hatinya untuk orang lain." Kata Ino

"hiks, hiks," isakan Sakura tidak berhenti sehingga Ino memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kiba tolong beri tahukan pada sensei bahwa aku dan Sakura juga Naruto izin ya?" pinta Ino.

"baiklah," jawab Kiba singkat lalu pergi.

Sementara itu Naruto masih terus berdiri di bawah air hujan yang mengguyurnya sambil menindukkan kepala. Saat ia merasa air hujan tidak mengenainya ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan yang menyambutnya adalah sentilan yang keras di dahinya yang membuatnya meringis sakit.

"apa yang kau lakukan di bawah hujan begitu hah?" Tanya Shikamaru langsung padanya.

"eh? Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa kok sensei," jawab Naruto pelan.

"membolos dua mata pelajaran, berdiri di bawah hujan selama 3 jam, tidak membawa baju ganti yang berujung merepotkan aku yang harus meminjamimu baju. Dan yang paling penting kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengisi jawaban tesmu yang kuberikan kemarin?" Tanya Shikamaru dan memandang Naruto tajam.

Tatapan Shikamaru benar-benar membuat Naruto gelisah, dia tidak suka pandangan itu. Sangat tidak suka. Tatapan itu membuatnya teringat pada seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu memngisi hatinya hingga saat ini. seseorang yang harusnya dia lupakan. Seseorang yang dia tahu hanyalah masa lalu namun hatinya menolak untuk melupakannya.

"sensei, tolong jangan tatap saya seperti itu," ucap Naruto berusaha agar suaranya terdengar seperti biasanya.

"berikan aku jawaban Uzumaki Naruto," tuntut Shikamaru.

"…."

Melihat Naruto yang tetap diam, Shikamaru pun melanjutkan,"aku tidak tahu apakah kau berpura-pura tidak ingat padaku atau kau memang benar-benar lupa. Apa yang membuatmu begini?"

"…."

"kenapa kau berubah?"

"…."

"apakah ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto tetap tidak menjawab, namun kini ia berbalik menatap Shikamaru.

"sudah ku duga," kata Shikamaru cuek,"kau boleh pulang."

Naruto segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"_**kau itu bisa kan tidak berisik, dasar bocah berisik,"**_

"_**maaf, ya? Hehehehe."**_

"_**entah sial atau apa aku selalu satu kereta denganmu,"**_

"_**kejam sekali kata-katamu,"**_

"_**itu karena kau selalu saja mengganggu kesenanganku,"**_

"_**tidur terus apa enaknya sih?"**_

"_**ck, kau cerewet,"**_

"_**kalau begitu aku minta maaf deh, Shikamaru-san."**_

"_**darimana kau tahu namaku?"**_

"_**oh, waktu itu kau dipanggil oleh temanmu. Makanya aku langsung ingat namamu. Jarang-jarang kan ada pangeran tidur di dunia ini?"**_

"_**kau sendiri dimana teman yang sering kau panggil 'teme' itu?"**_

"_**lho? Kau tahu ya"**_

"_**tentu saja aku tahu. Suaramu itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur,"**_

"_**hahaha, dia sedang ada urusan. wah, aku duluan ya?"**_

"_**hn."**_

"_**hah, kau itu sama saja dengannya."**_

'bagaimana mungkin aku lupa? Setelah pembicaraan saat itu, setiap bertemu kita pasti akan berbincang-bincang meski hanya sebentar. Tapi setelah kejadian itu aku sudah tidak bisa bersikap biasa padamu, karena aku…. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh,' batin naruto

Hampir setiap hari Naruto berada di atap sekolah. Kini Sakura, Ino dan Kiba sudah kembali ke kelas mereka di kelas XIIa. Hal ini membuat naruto makin kesepian saja. Satu-satunya orang terdekat Naruto saat ini adalah Shikamaru yang selalu dihindarinya namun malah semakin sering bertemu.

"wah, wah, wah. Ternyata si anak rubah sendiri lagi ya? Ketiga temanmu sudah pindah kelas. Lalu sekarang si wali kelas itu sedang pergi. Enaknya kita ngapain ya?" kata seorang siswa berambut perak bernama Suigetsu memecahkan lamunan Naruto.

"aku sedang tidak bernafsu berurusan denganmu suigetsu," kata Naruto dingin.

"bernafsu atau tidak itu bukan urusan kami. Atau kau sudah ingin menjadi anak baik lagi Na-ru-chan?" cela Suigetsu.

Tanpa menggubris Suigetsu, Naruto berbalik meninggalkannya menuju pintu. Namun ia telah dihadang oleh Zabuza, Nagato dan Yahiko.

"kau akan menerima balasannya rubah kecil," kata Nagato sambil menyeringai.

"oh ya? Kau pikir aku takut? apa kau lupa bagaimana rasanya tinggal di rumah sakit?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Brukk!

Sebuah pemukul kayu diarahkan tepat ke leher Naruto yang mengakibatkan Naruto merasakan sakit dan pusing.

Lalu tidak menunggu waktu lama bagi Suigetsu, Zabuza, Nagato dan Yahiko untuk membuat Naruto babak belur dan bersimbah darah.

Sambil menarik rambut Naruto agar menatapnya, Suigetsu berkata,"ini adalah pembalasan yang waktu itu."

"kau brengsek!" umpat Naruto

Bukk!

Sebuah tinju mendarat di wajah Naruto.

"kenapa kau marah hanya karena aku bicara sedikit fakta tentang Uchiha itu hah? Dia memang pengecut kan? Bahkan sampai mati pun dia tetap seorang pecundang!" seru Suigetsu.

"diam kau brengsek! Sasuke buka orang yang seperti itu!" teriak naruto marah.

Dukk!

Sebuah tendangan pun menyapa perut Naruto.

"kau tidak mungkin berani bicara seperti ini, andai kau tidak mengenalnya kan? Hebat sekali ya pengaruh Uchiha itu padamu? Kau yang dulunya hanya menerima perlakuan dari kami, kini mulai berani melawan. Bahkan kau sampai membuatku pingsan dan merasakan rumah sakit. Tapi kau hanya bisa melakukan itu jika kami sendiri iya kan?" kata Suigetsu lagi.

"sayang sekali ya? Uchiha itu cepat mati. Padahal aku ingin membuatnya menderita dulu sebelum dia mati waktu itu," kata Zabuza sambil menyeringai.

"apa yang kalian lakukan di atap sekolah ini? kalian tahu penganiayaan dalam lingkungan sekolah itu berat hukumannya," kata Shikamaru

"cih! Guru sialan itu kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Nagato pada ketiga temannya.

"sayang sekali, kalau kalian berharap aku akan terus tinggal untuk rapat merepotkan semacam itu kalian salah!" seru Shikamaru dan kurang dari lima menit keempat orang yang menghajar Naruto telah dikalahkan oleh Shikamaru.

Bagaimana bisa?

Itu karena Shikamaru menyemprot mereka dengan **chloroform.**

Tentu saja Shikamaru masih bisa berpikiran jernih untuk tidak main tangan pada berandalan yang masih merupakan muridnya itu.

Nampaknya urusan kali ini akan panjang karena Shikamaru tidak hanya akan menuntut mereka dengan tuduhan penganiayaan terhadap naruto, tetapi juga pembunuhan terhadap Uchiha Sasuke satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

"_**halo rubah kecilku! Tampaknya kau sekarang sedang sendiri ya?"**_

"_**apa yang kau inginkan Suigetsu?"**_

"_**aku sedang bosan saat ini aku ingin kau menghiburku," kata Suigetsu**_

"_**aku tidak ma- hmph!" seruan naruto tertahan karena ia tengah di bius oleh Yahiko**_

"_**tch! Kau ini kenapa melawan sih? Biasanya kau tidak banyak bicara!" seru Zabuza**_

"_**lepaskan dia," sahut Sasuke**_

"_**sebaiknya kau pergi uchiha. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Nagato**_

"_**lepaskan pacarku," sahut Sasuke.**_

"_**heh! Aku tidak peduli dia siapamu. Yang jelas dia adalah korban tetap kami," ucap Yahiko.**_

"_**selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan sikap kalian terhadap Naruto. Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi,"**_

_**Dan perkelahian di antara mereka pun tak terelakkan lagi. satu lawan empat benar-benar tidak sebanding. Perlahan Nagato dan yahiko pun tumbang. Saat Sasuke sedang sibuk bertarung dengan Zabuza, Suigetsu berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menusuknya dengan Pisau lipat. Kejadian ini disaksikan langsung oleh naruto yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.**_

"_**SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto dan segera lari menghampiri Sasuke yang terkapar di tanah meskipun ia sendiri masih sangat lemah akibat pengaruh obat bius.**_

"_**Sa…. Sasuke kita harus ke rumah sakit segera!" kata Naruto yang langsung menghubungi ambulance.**_

"_**percuma dobe, waktunya tidak akan cukup. A…aku su…sudah ke..hilangan…banyak darah," sahut sasuke dengan napas tersengal-sengal.**_

"_**Tidak, kau pasti selamat sasuke! kau akan baik-baik saja," seru Naruto yang wajahnya kini banjir oleh air mata.**_

"_**ja….ngan me…na…ngis dobe. Kau ini jelek sekali," sahut sasuke lagi.**_

"_**Sasuke, hiks…" Naruto mencoba menghapus air matanya. Ia tahu, ia harus bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada Sasuke di saat terakhirnya. Jika Sasuke ingin dia tersenyum maka ia akan tersenyum. Meskipun hatinya menangis.**_

"_**pa…panggil aku dengan nama itu dobe," pinta Sasuke.**_

"_**Sasuke, teme…" kata naruto dia terus merangkul tubuh Sasuke. tidak ingin ia lepaskan.**_

"_**dobe," tangan Sasuke perlahan menarik kepala Naruto untuk turun dan ia pun menciumnya lembut,"aku menyayangimu Naruto."**_

_**Tubuh kekar berkulit putih itu kini bersimbah darah dan tak lagi menyalurkan kehangatan. Tubuhnya mendingin, napasnya tak lagi berhembus dan detak jantungnya tak lagi terdengar. Bibir yang selalu memanggilnya 'dobe', yang mengatakan sayang padanya, yang selalu mengatakan 'hn', yang selalu memarahinya kini terkatup. Mata yang dulunya selalu menatap segala sesuatunya dengan ekspresi datar kini tertutup. Menyembunyikan bola mata hitam sehitam malam.**_

_**Dia, Uchiha Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan lubang menganga di dasar hatinya yang dulu selalu dipenuhi namanya. Tatapan Naruto kosong, yang dia dengar hanyalah sayup-sayup suara ambulance yang bergema di antara suara Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mencintainya.**_

Naruto tersentak kaget, kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu kembali hadir dalam bentuk mimpi. Tak terasa air matanya pun kembali mengalir, mengenang masa lalu yang telah mengubahnya. Mengubah hidupnya.

Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, dan dengan segera ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit.

"kau sudah sadar?" kata Shikamaru pada Naruto. Ia sedang duduk menunggui muridnya itu.

"kau pingsan selama empat hari, memangnya tubuhmu selemah itu ya? Kau hampir saja dinyatakan koma," kata Shikamaru," kata dokter, yang membuatmu pingsan bukanlah luka-lukamu, melainkan pikiranmu."

"…."

Shikamaru lalu membantu Naruto menaikkan ranjangnya agar Naruto bisa duduk,"aku sudah tahu semuanya, kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Padahal keluarga Uchiha tidak menyalahkanmu. Lalu mengapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"akan lebih baik jika mereka menyalahkanku. Dan dengan begitu aku akan benar-benar yakin bahwa semuanya salahku. Namun mereka malah memalsukan kematian Sasuke dengan menyatakan bahwa Sasuke kecelakaan. Hal itu semakin membuat dadaku sesak. Tidak ada orang yang menyalahkanku, namun rasa bersalah itu semakin menyakitiku. Mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengklaim bahwa Sasukelah yang menyakitiku. Bahwa Sasukelah yang bersalah. Padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa," langit biru itu kini menangis. Mengeluarkan semua dukanya.

"jadi karena itu kau begini? Kau pura-pura tersenyum dihadapan teman-temanmu karena tidak ingin menyakiti mereka. Tapi kau sendiri merasa tersiksa katena tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu? Kau ini aneh. Keluarga Uchiha melakukan ini agar kau bisa melupakan masa lalumu. Namun kau malah semakin tenggelam dalam penyesalan," sahut Shikamaru.

'…."

"apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah membuka hatimu untuk orang lain? Apakah benar kau tidak lagi bisa menerima orang lain dalam hatimu?" Shikamaru menatap langsung pada Naruto.

"sudah ku katakan jangan tatap aku seperti itu Shika. Aku tidak suka." Kata Naruto lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut,"kalau begitu aku akan bersabar menunggumu." Shikamaru pun beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan kecupan singkat di kening Naruto.

Selama di rumah sakit, Naruto dikunjungi oleh teman-temannya dan juga keluarga Uchiha. Kasus Sasuke pun dibuka kembali dan akhirnya memutuskan bahwa Suigetsu dan ketiga temannya bersalah. Semua orang yang menyalahkan Sasuke pun meminta maaf pada Naruto. Pada akhirnya semuanya berjalan dengan lebih baik. Naruto kini sudah bisa tertawa dengan tulus, bukan lagi dibuat-buat seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya. Ia juga telah dipindahkan ke kelas XIIa.

Setelah Asuma-sensei kembali, Shikamaru pun berhenti dari tugasnya dan kembali kuliah.

Saat ini Naruto telah lulus. Ia sedang berdiri menatap langit di atap sekolahnya. Langit tampak mendung, lalu hujanpun kembali turun, namun bajunya tidak basah seperti saat dulu. Ia juga tidak menangis lagi, karena kini sudah ada seseorang di sisinya.

"kau ini kenapa suka sekali hujan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedang memayunginya.

"karena aku selalu bertemu dengan orang yang aku sayangi saat hujanturun. Baik itu dengan Sasuke maupun denganmu," jawab Naruto.

"oh, begitu," sahut shikamaru.

"terima kasih kau sudah mau menungguku, Shika" ucap naruto lalu berbalik dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Shikamaru,"aku juga menyayangimu."

Setelah hujan berhenti, tampaklah lukisan langit dengan tujuh warnanya yang begitu indah.

"yah, kesabaran akan selalu menghasilkan yang terbaik," jawab Shikamaru lalu merangkul Naruto.

'aku mencintaimu Sasuke, sangat. Namun kini kau adalah masa lalu. Masa lalu terindah dalam hidupku dan tak mungkin ku lupakan. Namun kini sudah saatnya aku menyambut masa depanku. Kau tidak akan marah kan Sasuke?'

**OWARI**

**TANPA BANYAK OMONG READ AND REVIEW YA?**


End file.
